darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Historybook
2004 9 years ago from today, Dark52 was 16 (nearly 17) when he opened up his new Spyro the Dragon fansite under the domain 'darkspyro.tk' to the public. He alreadly owned a Website named 'darkgta.tk' which was a Grand Theft Auto fansite that had been running since the 19th of January 2003. Unfortunately there are no documents anywhere that show what the site looked like back then. One thing for sure is that the layout was very simple and involved the colour purple. The Random image generator was added to the site at some point in this year, and maybe existed from the start. Content wise, not suprisingly there wasn't much to begin with during this year. There were only walkthroughs for the games Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly when the site first opened. But of course eventually throughout the year more and more content was added. As the year went on, more walkthroughs were added. In fact Dark spent the majority of his time on the site working on the walkthroughs. There was a page called 'The Spyro Story' which was a documentation of the storyline of the Spyro the dragon series so far. Basically the summarisation of each plot of each videogame in the Spyro series so far, ordered chronologically to one plot leads into another like one big story. There was also a Character Guide that was added a little later at some point in this year, which at first contained only major characters, but as time went on he added a few more less major characters. It is a common misconception that at this point of time the site did not have a Forum. The Site did in fact have a Forum, but it was made using InvisionFree, a costless free Forum creator similiar to Proboards. In the words of Dark, was only really there for people to ask questions about Spyro or the site. In the later months of the year, the site began to get popular, receiving more than 1000 hits each month. Because of this, the domain host site that was used at the time (Dot.tk) put up annoying banner pop ups on the site, so Dark moved the site to another host. 2005 This year marks the uprising of many communication related features. Very early in the year users were granted with the ability to post comments on news articles. Also around this time Dark52 added a new Forum that was made using PunBB, replacing the previous one that was created with InvisionFree. However, the 2nd of May marks a crucial event, as it is the date Dark52's self-coded Forum and login system was finally made live. In mid July a comment system was added to all the Games pages. There was more trouble with hosting sites this year, so the site had to move from host to host a couple of times. Dark used free hosting sites up until November 14th, when he bought the domain 'DarkSpyro.net' from the popular hosting site GoDaddy. He added advertisements to the site to pay for the hosting fees.The domain has been the same ever since. Needless to say, the site was very quiet in these prehistoric years. The community was tighter and Dark would communicate with the users more regularly. There weren't many users, but some of the reg ular users on the Forum were Alicecarp and Umbra. Umbra appears to be unactive nowadays, but Alicecarp (who is in fact the oldest user on the site) does still come on ocasionally. There was another user called Neal who posted alot and appeared to be good friends with Dark. He helped get information for the site. Little is known about what the Forum looked like back then. But it is known that users could not have avatars or quote posts and HTML was used instead of BBcode. 2006 The site made a nice start to the year with a new layout on January the second. The same layout remained on the site for five years until it was changed to the one we have today in February 2011. Some more things were introduced this year too, such as the monthly Poll. ?-2007?:' ' The site Used to be Grey and was full of Black New Times Roman text, It had a classic Spyro on the main page, which was a bit faded. Links to all the FAQs (which weren't plenty) and hints were there. It hasn’t been clarified if the forum existed then, it probably only did until later. When the forums began It was a rather lulled community. It was basically and almost entirely focused on Spyro more than stuff and nonsense, which was called "Spam Central" then. ''Then, the TLoS-introduced came and the forums had a sudden rise in activity, and the first banned user arose. Then, it exploded. Activity everywhere, almost, and lots of spam in spam central. '''Get That Page/Top '''was a big thing in the forums section, a pretty long series of topics that at one time, ended in about a week at a time, This was when the max pages was so much higher. There also used to be a topic pinned here called "Being sensible on this forum." 2010-2009: For April Fools Dark made everyone a Hunter (probably due to how back then absolutely no one was one except for Dark52s alternate accounts, making people wanting mods), making many people post topics about their excitement about their discovery of being a mod. There used to be a time when you could post anything in the PM without going over the limit, there was also the ability to have a topic go up to 10,000 posts before it retires. the site was less popular, which meant that you could find the older topics more easily. You couldn't post in month old topics in the sections that at least had more topics per page. Then there was the fact that there were less people, also people brought comfort to others instead of pain. There was once used to be an User named Matrilwood who claimed to be "just trolling everybody" everytime his arguments didn't quite punch through. He got aggitated every time somebody said something offensive to a female user. He also often talked about having a thing for many of the popular furry icons. Nobody was ever interested. Except for negative reactions. Late 2010-early 2011: People were going crazy about the leaked pics of adult Spyro and 'Spyro's Kingdom'. There was a clay or 3D model and a document that confirmed it on Wii and DS, but everyone was confused with what a ‘Starter Pack’ and an ‘Adventure Pack’ was (which made more sense when Skylanders was fully revealed). Before skylanders, the fight was just TLOS VS classic, many people complained, but not as bad as when Skylanders came in. the site was more centered around TLOS. To some apparently the new game 'skylanders: spyro's adventure' was the worst game ever, and many Classic Spyro and The Legend of Spyro fans sent death threats to the publishers and owners: 'Activision.' Luckily, users started to be neutral to the game and started to be excited for it, giving it a chance. The few people that were interested was in the news topic and posted news of the new game, when it released many new users came (most were young because the age group that played skylanders, which gave another reason why some useres got more annoyed with the website), some of the old users left, but some still stayed. Thankfully the complaining had withered down a little. 2012 With the release of Skylander's Spyro's adventure, many new users joined, many of these new users were very young. Some were very notorious trolls. Still, older users did post frequently in the Skylanders section. Many younger users who were "residents" of the Skylanders section would eventually become more regular users of the Stuff and Nonsense section and, in a sense, assimilate with the older, more mature users on the site. Towards the end of 2012, dark52 had applications for moderators. About ten users were chosen, many of which have now resigned. Some notable users who joined in 2012 include: thumper, Lightspyro13, Mrmorrises, WUMBOSIMPSON, Brutalbash101, Nibelilt (Now banned), spyro and sonic, Pixilism, Trix Master100 and DummyZ. Unsorted Stuff '''Light52 (May 2012) Spammer' Light52 was a user (ExtremeSpyro) that returned for revenge after being permanently banned from the forum in the later hours of the night (when the admin was asleep). Throughout his act of revenge for being banned, he made a topic introducing himself. But instead of introducing himself, he posted many disturbing, gross, and pornographic images in an attempt to gross the living out of people that opened the topic. Users retaliated and eventually got Light52 to take down the images because it was an act against the law. Light52 'apologized' for his crude actions, but most users didn't accept his apology. Light52 was banned when the admin next checked the site and all posts made by that account were deleted as well, whether or not they were rude or nice. Iwubcuocakes (June or July 2012) Spammer Iwubcuocakes is another porn spammer that failed miserably at their acts to spam pornography on the forums. The rest of this info has been taken down by Kirby_Rules herself in which to protect personal reasons towards what has happened on these months. Please do not repost what has been posted here as it pertains to various personal things, thank you for your understanding.